


Totes Lachen

by Obscura138



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: GCPD, Gotham, Rookie - Freeform, Trauma, Violence, jokersface
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Wieder kommt ein neuer Rekrut ins GCPD ....





	Totes Lachen

**Author's Note:**

> Ein sehr alter One-Shot der mir spontan auf Arbeit eingefallen ist. Hab wohl davor zu viel Comic gelesen ;)

Langsam ging Harvey Bullock mit dem neuen Rekruten durch die Gänge des Polizeihauptquatiers . Das war der fünfte innerhalb von zwei Wochen. Anscheinend wollte in Gotham niemand mehr Polizist werden, nun Harvey konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, immerhin wusste er um die Gefahren, die er teilweise schon am eigenem Leib erfahren hatte. Einige der Cops waren sogar nicht besser als die meisten Verbrecher, ein bisschen schmieren, ein paar Intrigen, es gab so gut wie keinen der nicht Dreck am Stecken hatte, ihn selbst eingeschlossen. Aber wozu gab es denn Batman der alles wieder ins Lot brachte, bis die nächste Scheiße kam und die Stadt wieder im Dreck versank. Das würde selbst der dunkle Ritter nicht ändern können.  
Harvey schaute sich zur Seite um und beäugte den Neuling mit kritischem Auge. Er sah nicht älter als zwanzig aus, zudem war er nicht sonderlich groß, hatte aber dennoch einen durchtrainierten Körper, der ihn alles andere als schmächtig wirken ließ. Der Ältere konnte deutlich die Nervosität in seinen dunklen Augen sehen, denn er wusste was ihn in der Nachtschicht, tief unten im Polizei HQ, erwartete.

,,Bist de bereit ?“ brach Harvey die Stille, der Rekrut blickte ihn an und erwiderte mit verblüffend fester Stimme:

,,Ja, Sir.“

,,Werden wir sehen.“

Es lag offensichtliche Belustigung in seiner Stimme, die den Rekruten augenblicklich verunsicherte. Harvey öffnete eine Tür und deutete ihm einzutreten.

,,So John, hier wirst de Wache schieben bis die Frühschicht dich ablöst. Caprice?“

,,Habe ich, Sir.“

,,Gut, dann viel Spaß.“

Der Ältere zwinkerte ihm noch einmal wissend zu und ließ John dann im schlecht beleuchteten Raum des Untergeschosses zurück.  
So langsam wurde es dem jungen Mann mulmig, jetzt wo er allein war wirkte alles ziemlich beängstigend. Entschlossen straffte er seine Schultern, vertrieb sich die finsteren Gedanken wieder. Vorsichtig schaute John sich in dem Raum um, in dem er die nächsten Stunden verbringen musste. Er verstand nicht warum gerade dieser Raum einer Wache bedurfte, doch dann viel es ihm ein, als er das gläserne Gefäß am Ende des Zimmers sah. Die Gerüchte die er überall hörte waren tatsächlich war. Sie hatten wirklich den Rest des Jokers hier unten in einem in einem Behälter. Neugierig ging der Rekrut auf das Gefäß zu und betrachtete es genauer.

Dort war das Gesicht des Jokers, dem meist gefürchtetsten, psychotischsten Killers in Gotham und er stand unmittelbar davor. Die Haut wurde dem Clown fein säuberlich vom Gesicht getrennt, niemand wusste was mit ihm passiert war, aber wenn man sich den Fetzen Haut besah, konnte es nur etwas extrem Perverses sein. Falls er noch lebte, musste er unglaubliche Schmerzen haben. Wie kam jemand auf die Idee ihm das Gesicht zu entfernen? Oder war es gar seine eigener Einfall gewesen? Das konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, bei den Berichten die er gelesen hatte. John informierte sich immer genau über alles was ihn betraf und dazu gehörten die Akten der schlimmsten Verbrecher aus Blackgate, sowie die noch schlimmeren Psychopathen aus Arkham Asylum, in der des Öfteren der Joker saß und auch eigentlich ewig sitzen sollte. Doch jetzt war er weg, er hinterließ nur ein blutiges Zeichen in seiner Zelle, sein abgetrenntes Gesicht, das an die Wand mit Nägeln befestigt wurde.  
John lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er daran dachte. Es schien fast als würde der Fetzen Haut noch Leben in sich tragen und würde in jedem Moment laut los Lachen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde dem Rekruten noch unwohler und er zig sich in die andere Ecke des Raumes zurück, setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl.

So fern die Vitrine auch war, er konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen, er starrte regelrecht auf das tote Fleisch als wolle es ihn umbringen, doch nichts geschah, alles blieb ruhig. Eigentlich war er kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber dieses Ding machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er konnte keinen anderen Gedanken fassen, sich nicht ablenken, nur er und der Rest vom Joker. Es vergingen Stunden der Stille, mit jeder Minute wurde John paranoider, er glaubte leises Lachen zu hören, er schob es auf die Müdigkeit und Nervosität. Hier war niemand, alles nur Einbildung, sagte sich es immer wieder, doch es wurde nicht besser. Das Lachen verging nicht, wurde immer lauter, es füllte seinen gesamten Kopf. Es war ein spöttisches Lachen, abwechselnd hoch und tief.  
Das Lachen wurde unerträglich, sein Schädel fühlt sich an als würde er jeden Moment platzen. John hielt sich die Ohren zu um sich abzuschirmen, doch es half nichts, das Gelächter dröhnte noch immer schmerzend in seinem Kopf. Gepeinigt sah er zu dem Behälter hinüber, das konnte unmöglich sein. Der Joker war nicht hier, das war nur Haut, oder? Er zweifelte grade wirklich an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit, was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Kein Wunder das die Neulinge keine Nachtschichten mehr übernahmen… Sie wurden sicher wahnsinnig!  
Zumindest ging er stark davon aus, denn immerhin erfuhr er es gerade an eigenem Leib. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Nein, es war so täuschend real, als ob der Joker wahrhaftig neben ihm stehen und ihm ins Ohr lachen würde. Alles war so echt, so schrecklich echt, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam, sämtliche Härchen stellten sich auf. Wenn es eine Hölle gab dann war sie hier bei ihm. John hoffte es würde bald enden, er konnte nicht mehr, das Atmen viel ihm zunehmend schwerer, er brach in kalten Schweiß aus. Plötzlich ertönte einem ihm jetzt so bekannte Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr, er konnte dem warmen Atem seinem Nacken spüren.

,,Zeit ein Lächeln aufzusetzen!“

Johns Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er sich umdrehen wollte, doch bevor das geschah, bohrte sich ein Messer tief in seinen Rücken und er brach zusammen. Geräuschvoll prallte er auf den Boden auf. Mit schwindendem Bewusstsein sah schon noch, wie sich eine schlanke Gestalt in einem blauen Overall, der gläsernen Vitrine näherte. Er wollte etwas sagen doch seinen Mund verließen nur gurgelnde Laute und sein Blut. Langsam mit jedem Tropfen Blut das er verlor, wich das Leben aus ihm. Ein letztes Mal blickte er auf den Mann der ihn hinterhältig angegriffen hatte, das allerletzte was er sah war ein breites lippenloses Grinsen, bevor er endgültig starb.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für´s Lesen :*


End file.
